Memories
by Shikuro Misa
Summary: Sebuah Memori yang tak kunjung hilang, dan tak kunjung ingat. Hanya sederet album kenangan buram yang mengiang. [Inasure]
**MEMORIES**

 **Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures**

Sebuah Memori yang tak kunjung hilang, dan tak kunjung ingat. Hanya sederet album kenangan buram yang mengiang

Inaho sedang menikmati libur panjang akhir semester. Ia putuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah neneknya sekaligus rumah masa kecilnya di desa. Berbicara tentang desa ia teringat sebuah warna.. Hijau Tosca. Entah kenapa, itu adalah warna yang tidak asing bagi Inaho walau ia tak tahu sebabnya. Setiap melihat warna itu ia selalu teringat desanya dahulu. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kenangan indah masa lalu nya yang tidak ia ingat dan tidak ia lupakan -menurutnya-

* * *

 **7 tahun yang lalu**

Tepat saat liburan musim panas 7 tahun yang lalu, Slaine menghabiskan liburan nya di desa kakek dan nenek nya berada. Awalnya ragu, mengingat desa adalah tempat yang membosankan -menurut Slaine- untunglah Saudara sepupunya, Harklight selalu ada di sisinya untuk menemaninya.

"Hey hey Slaine.. Lihat lihat kupu kupu nya cantik ya"

"Wah iya.. Tunggu kau tuan kupu-kupu"

"Hey jangan jauh-jauh mengejarnya loh.."

Walaupun menjawab 'iya'. Slaine kecil itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan saudaranya. Pupil hijau tosca itu tak pernah lepas dari kupu-kupu tadi, sampai tak sadar langkahnya membawa ke tempat asing dimana pohon pohon tinggi menjulang, hutan diyakininya.

"Harklight.. " ucapnya getir ketakutan. Tangan nya mengepal di dada. *skresk* menoleh tapi tak ada apa-apa, kakinya mundur perlahan-lahan dan.. "Ooaa!"

Dirinya terjerembab ke sebuah lubang. Tidak dalam memang, tapi apa daya kaki kanan nya terkilir, sangat sakit untuk berdiri, apalagi memanjat.

Berteriak, meminta tolong sampai akhirnya ketakutan itu mencair, menangis keras-keras. Aneh memang, tapi tangisan itu tak sia sia bahkan seperti doa. Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat penolong tanpa sayap. "Hey!"

Slaine mendongak, seorang anak laki laki bersurai coklat. Manik hijau tosca bertemu manik merah karat. Tangan nya mengulur. Cepat cepat slaine menggapainya dan berusaha naik.

Masih tersedu - sedu berusaha tenang, bocah disampingnya masih diam dan..

*CUP* bibir bertemu bibir, kecupan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Sudah tenang?" Pipi Slaine memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kaizuka Inaho"

Ragu, tapi Slaine beranikan untuk menatapnya "S..Slaine Troyard"

"Troyard? Apa kau tersesat?'

Slaine hanya mengangguk

"Lalu terjatuh di lubang dan kakimu terkilir jadi tidak bisa naik?" Wajah Slaine memerah malu.

"Ingin kuantar? Aku hapal daerah sini.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya slaine antusias

Bocah bernama Inaho itu mengangguk "Apa kau bisa jalan?"

Slaine sedikit menggerakkan kakinya "A-aw!".

"Sepertinya tidak ya" Inaho berjongkok di depan Slaine "Naiklah"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau ingin pulang tidak?"

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi Slaine naik ke punggungnya, entah keajaiban atau apa Inaho bisa menggendongnya yang notabene tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Slaine.

Slaine membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Inaho dan menggumamkan sesuatu "Arigatou..". Tapi tak dijawab apa-apa melainkan suatu deheman.

Semenjak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi sahabat. Pagi, siang, sore mereka selalu bersama, bahkan mereka mempunyai panggilan khusus yang bermula ejekan. Walau tidak lama, hanya sepanjang liburan musim panas.

"Yaah besok aku harus sekolah. Ne.. Orenji.. Berjanjilah saat liburan lagi kita akan bermain lagi"

"Koumori.. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu.."

"Yosh sudah ditetapkan.. Kita akan bertemu di depan pohon ini lagi, ah untuk menandainya ayo kita ukir sesuatu disini.." jawab Slaine sambil menunjuk pohon di depan nya.

"Bermain lagi.. Janji?"

"Janji.. " Slaine tersenyum lebar.

Tapi janji tinggallah janji, hanya pautan jari yang tak berarti. Janji itu hanya sebuah kenangan yang terkubur di dalam memori mereka.

*pohon* 'Orange – Bat

* * *

Anak-anak berlarian dengan riangnya, hiruk pikuk desa menyambutnya. Berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan, hanya sekedar mengingat kenangan yang dulu pernah ia lalui di sini. Sampai langkah nya berhenti di dekat pohon besar.

Ia geser sedikit pandangan matanya. Sedikit membelalak melihat seseorang berambut pirang di depan pohon tersebut. Si rambut pirang menoleh dan juga membelalak.

Setelah 7 tahun, manik hijau toska itu bertemu lagi dengan merah karat.

Lalu ia tersenyum "Lama tak berjumpa.. Orenji.."

Hanya dengan sorotan mata, debu album ingatan itu mulai menghilang.

"Koumori.."

* * *

FIN

 _-Shikuro Misa-_


End file.
